Chica Perfecta SN
by Narcisa Snape
Summary: Snape/Narcisa Epoca Merodeadores.


_Hola! Aquíi llegó con otro SongFic, los protagonistas son Narcisa y Severus, epoca Merodeadores. _

_La cancion es Chica Perfeca, de Cruza en Rojo, merece la pena escucharla, de verdad. Es muy bonita y expresa mucho C=_

_Lo de siempre; los personajes no son mios, los usos como pura diversion._

_Disfruten_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**En estos momentos la tengo al lado,  
mientras escribo esto la estoy mirando,  
me doy cuenta estoy enamorado  
es mi niña y la quiero más, que a mi vida. **

Estamos a la orilla del lago, su hermana, ella y yo.

Bella se arregla las uñas con la varita, y parece estar en su mundo particular; y yo en el mío… Cissy está a mi lado, como siempre, somos amigos desde que empezamos la escuela; y a mí me encanta estar con ella. A todas horas.

Mira el lago pensativa, hablamos de la clases de hoy, 3 exámenes el mismo día dejan agotado a cualquiera. Yo tengo un cuaderno en mis manos, haciendo que tomo apuntes, cuando en realidad escribo para mi lo hermosa que es.

-¿Qué vas a hacer después de Hogwarts, Sev?

-No lo sé, quizá me meta a algo en el Ministerio, hasta me he planteado lo de ese Mago Oscuro.

-Creo que eso es lo que haría yo, aunque también me gustaría hacer Medimagia; y casarme, claro-termina riendo.

Casarte… yo daría mi vida por pasarla a tu lado. Es tan hermosa; desde que empezamos aquí juntos, en el mismo bote, la misma casa, las mismas clases… Así durante 6 años, sin el valor suficiente a decirte lo mucho que te quiero, que eres mi niña, y que no cambiaria estos momentos contigo por nada del mundo.

**Dejamos de hablar y la vuelvo a mirar  
y entonces yo empiezo a escuchar **

**lo que habla con la chica de atrás**

**y escucho el nombre de otro chaval. **

**-**Bella-dice mirando a su hermana-¿Tú me ves casada con Lucius?

Doy un bote y abro mucho los ojos incrédulo.

¿Lucius? ¿Malfoy? ¿Pero qué dices?

-Si yo fuera tu, hermanita, lo haría sin dudar, sabes que está loco por ti.-contesta Bella.

-Si… es cierto. Además es muy guapo, y tan caballero- ríes pícaramente, pero a mí me acabas de lanzar la maldición asesina.

**  
Todo deja de funcionar **

**me siento mal y empiezo a pensar,  
y me doy cuenta,  
de que ahora me gusta más.**

No me puedo creer lo que estás diciendo. Pensaba que me lo contabas todo. Que no había secretos. Nunca me has dicho nada de eso sobre Lucius. Siempre era que te estaba muy encima, y aunque te parecía un chico encantador seguirías rechazando su oferta. ¿A qué viene esto ahora?

-No se… la verdad, es que mis padres me lo aconsejan. Y bueno, debería empezar a reconsiderarlo. ¿Tú ya vas a casarte con Rodolphus, no?

-¿Lo dudas, Cissy?-dijo Bella mostrando un reluciente anillo.

Tú sonríes, te acercas y te sientas entre mis piernas tumbándote, y yo te agarro de la cintura.

**  
Su pelo es más dorado  
sus ojos más perfectos  
y su mirada se clava **

**en mis adentros, **

Merlín… eres tan guapa, tan hermosa…

Tu cabello es suave, tanto como tu piel, que parece tejida con la propia nieve; y tus ojos, tus ojos son lo más bonito de este mundo; con ese azul brillante que es como mirar el universo desde arriba.

-¿Y a ti quien te gusta, Sev?- giras la cabeza para mirarme, y así yo poder perderme en el cosmos.

**  
Es imposible explicar  
tanta belleza  
tienes que verla para poder darte cuenta,  
de que es la chica más perfecta. **

En ese mismo instante me encantaría decirte que eres tú, porque tal como estamos sentados es la escena perfecta para besarte. Pero no puedo, y creo que nunca podré. Mil emociones me dominan cada vez que te veo, pero mi temperamento es fuerte, y me resisto.

Recorro tu cara con la mirada, con una forma tan perfecta y recta, tu nariz dulce y respingona, tu pelo suave como el agua, tus mejillas levemente coloradas; y tus labios, tus labios si son perfectos; rojos, deben ser el mejor tacto del mundo; cada noche me pregunto a que sabrás.

-Venga, responde-insistes esbozando una sonrisa picara.

Vuelvo a clavar mis ojos en ti, y te devuelvo la sonrisa.

-La chica perfecta.

**  
Yo cada día la quiero mas  
pero para ella soy solo uno más  
sueño que ella se acuesta en mi pecho  
y le canto esto y no pasa el tiempo, **

**-**Jaja, esa chica no existe.-dices apoyándote en mi hombro.

Oh, sí, ya lo creo que existe, está en mi regazo, y en estos momentos la estoy abrazando; si tú supieras…-¿Y cómo es esa chica según tu?

-Pues-comienzo con una sonrisa-es guapa, risueña,… tiene el pelo más bonito del mundo, sus ojos son una galaxia de diamantes, es lista, ingeniosa, astuta… digna de su casa.

-¿Entonces viene a Slytherin?

-Tú misma has dicho que esa chica no existe.-Te respondo mirándote, y seguir drogándome con tu rostro.

-¿Por qué no me lo dices?-preguntas con reproche y una sonrisa-Entre tu y yo no hay secretos.

Miro de reojo para ver si Bellatrix nos presta atención.

-Tú no me has contado lo de Lucius.-te devuelvo la misma sonrisa.

-Eso es diferente…-ríes y te sonrojas.

Me miras con un puchero, pero no cedo y tú te ríes mas.

-¿Si te lo cuento me dirás quien es la chica?

Mi mente negocia tus palabras, te cojo la cara y la acerco a mí, susurrándote en la oreja.

-Lo prometo-suspiro-pero lo quiero todo.

**Le canto al oído  
todo queda en el olvido,  
pero el sueño acaba  
y este amor, **

**va a acabar conmigo. **

Comienzas a hablar, con tu dulce voz, y me cuentas los últimos cambios en el comportamiento de mi compañero de habitación; que si es más atento, mas caballero todavía, te dice lo hermosa que eres, y por lo visto, algún que otro modesto regalo.

Las insistencias de tus padres a que aceptes de una vez; que si te conviene, que sí que es muy rico, que si es de buena familia; de buena sangre…

Todo eso que yo nunca podre darte.

****

Cada vez que la miro  
y observo su belleza  
siento algo aquí adentro

**que creo que es tristeza,**

Me quedo mirándote dejando todo al margen, estudio tus facciones, y me lamento de haberte insistido, porque ahora que enumeras todas esas cosas, te convences más a ti misma. Y yo me convenzo a mi mismo de que nunca podre tenerte.

**  
Tristeza por no poder  
tenerla siempre cerca  
tristeza por no poder **

**tener su puerta abierta, **

¿Qué podría darte yo? No tengo bastante dinero, lo único que heredare será la casa de mi madre a las afueras de Londres… y mucho menos una posición en el mundo mágico tan buena como a las que Lucius aspira.

**  
Se que un día se ira  
y me abandonara  
y sufriré porque yo la quiero **

**de verdad.**

**-**Y…bueno, eso es todo. Que lo estoy replanteando, y le contestaré antes de que acabe el curso.

Yo te sonrió, escondiendo mi pesar; quiero que veas que te apoyo en todo lo que hagas.

-Bueno… te toca a ti-dices acercándote a mi rostro, apoyando tu frente en la mía.-¿Quién es la afortunada?

Sentir tus labios tan cerca me hace pensar en hacer una locura. Una demasiado grande. Me acercó, casi hasta el punto de que se cuenten con los dedos de una mano las moléculas de aire que nos separan.

Abres mas los ojos, piensas lo mismo que yo pero sonríes por que no te lo crees.

-No pienso decírtelo.

Sueltas una carcajada, dándome un golpe en el pecho.

Te das la vuelta y te tumbas de nuevo en mi boca arriba.

Te vuelvo a abrazar por atrás, esta vez más fuerte.

Ahora si temo perderte. Tarde o temprano vas a marcharte…

Y no conmigo…

Voy a echarte de menos… mi niña ideal… mi Narcisa… mi chica perfecta.

**Déjame besarte ya  
todo son lagrimas  
al volver a pensar que la quiero …  
de verdad…**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Agradezco criticas_

_Besos_


End file.
